starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Coruscant/Leyendas
|sector=Sector CoruscantCoruscant and the Core Worlds |sistema=Sistema Coruscant |soles=1: Coruscant Prime |orbita= 6''The Essential Atlas'' |lunas=*Cuatro satélites naturales (posteriormente uno destruido) **Centax-1 **Centax-2 **Centax-3 **HesperidiumThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Muchos satélites artificiales: **Esferas habitablesShadows of the Empire Sourcebook **Estaciones espejo **Mundoruedas |coord= L-9 |xyz=0,0,0 |distancia=10.000 años luz |dia= 24 horas estándar |año= 368 días locales |clase= Terrestre |diametro= 12.240 km |atmosfera= Tipo I Respirable |clima= Templado y controlado''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' |gravedad= Estándar (cerca de los 9,81 m/s2) |terreno=*Paisaje urbano *Montañoso |especies=*Humanos (Zhell)The New Essential Chronology *Taung |fauna=*Cthon *Halcón-murciélago *Gusano de duracreto *ThrantcillThe Cestus Deception *Umrach *rata de alcantarilla *Gallina de caza de Coruscant |otrasespecies=Varias especies, Zuna |idioma=Básico Galáctico Estándar *Anteriormente Antiguo Galáctico Estándar |gobierno=*Autoridad Municipal de la Ciudad (—27 DBY) **Dictadura Militar (19 ABY–6 DBY) *Dictadura teocrática (27 DBY–29 DBY)Destiny's Way *Autoridad de la Ciudad Galáctica (29 DBY—)Bloodlines |poblacion=*Censo oficial: 1 billón, residentes permanentes *78% Humanos *22% Otros *Cantidad adicional de transeúntes, temporalmente trabajadores, población no registrada, residentes de instalaciones orbitales |gentilicio=CoruscantiStar Wars Episode III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela) |ciudades=*Ciudad Galáctica (capital) |interes=*República 500Star Wars: Complete Locations *Puerto Este *Centro de Reconstrucción Quirúrgica del Emperador Palpatine *Museo Galáctico *Casa de la Ópera de las Galaxias *Explanada Glitannai *Zoológico Holográfico de Animales Extintos *Museo de PalpatineStar Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Palacio Imperial *Templo Jedi *Montañas Manarai *Plaza de los Monumentos *Edificio Ejecutivo de la República *Edificio del Senado *Jardines Botánicos Skydome *Universidad de Coruscant *Mar Occidental *Puerto Oeste *Los Talleres |imports=*Bienes de consumo *Medicamentos |exports=Cultura |afiliacion=*Batallones de Zhell *Imperio Infinito *República Galáctica *Orden Jedi *Sol Negro *Imperio Galáctico *Orden de los Lores Sith *Nueva República *Nueva Orden Jedi *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Imperio Fel (briefly) *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt *Un Sith *Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica }} Coruscant (pronunciado /'korusan/), originalmente llamado Notron, también conocido como el Centro Imperial, también conocido en Lenguaje Yuuzhan Vong es Yuuzhan'tar o La Reina del Núcleo, era un planeta situado en el Núcleo Galáctico. Estaba generalmente aceptado que Coruscant fue durante gran parte de la historia galáctica, el mundo más importante políticamente de la galaxia. En diferentes épocas, fue la capital de la República Galáctica, del Imperio Galáctico, de la Nueva República, del Imperio Yuuzhan Vong, de la Alianza Galáctica y muy brevemente del Imperio Fel, del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt y del Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica. Durante el control de Coruscant, estos gobiernos también controlaron la mayor parte de la galaxia. Con el paso de los siglos, Coruscant se desarrolló hasta convertirse en una ecumenópolis, con un total de 5.127 niveles de ciudad construidos a partir la corteza en la época de las Guerras Clon. La metrópolis a escala planetaria de Coruscant se llamó Ciudad Galáctica. Bajo la República Galáctica, los nombres de la Ciudad República, o Ciudad de los Pináculos también se usaron para referirse a la ciudad. Bajo el gobierno del Imperio Galáctico se le llamó Ciudad Imperial, y Ciudad de la Nueva República bajo el gobierno del mismo nombre. Si bien en la práctica, Ciudad Galáctica y sus otros nombres se referían a veces al Distrito del Senado, el centro de gobierno y la capital de facto de Coruscant. Bajo el control de los yuuzhan vong, tanto la ciudad como el planeta se denominaron Yuuzhan'tar. Descripción Coruscant era un planeta situado en los Mundos del Núcleo. Ubicado en la intersección de varias hiperrutas importantes, incluyendo la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, el Corredor Corelliano, la Ruta Comercial Metellos, la Línea Principal de Koros y el Corredor del Ocio, sus coordenadas espaciales eran (0,0,0) siendo así el centro de la galaxia. Estas coordenadas también inspiraron la designación militar del planeta como "triple cero", aunque el Centro Galáctico real estaba situado en el Núcleo Profundo. Al ser de facto el centro de la galaxia, estaba generalmente aceptado que Coruscant fue el planeta más importante durante la mayor parte de la historia galáctica, así como uno de los más ricos debido a su ventajosa ubicación. Coruscant sirvió como capital de la República Galáctica, del Imperio Galáctico, de la Nueva República, del Imperio Yuuzhan Vong, de la Alianza Galáctica del Imperio Fel, del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt, y del Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica. También sirvió varias veces como sede de la Orden Jedi y del Templo Jedi. Superficie Geológicamente, el planeta comprendía un núcleo fundido cubierto por un manto rocoso y una corteza de silicatos. Toda la superficie de Coruscant fue cubierta durante el paso de miles de generaciones de historia galáctica por rascacielos y ciudades, y podía presumir de tener una población de un billón de habitantes. Estos rascacielos empequeñecían todos los accidentes geográficos incluyendo las montañas y a los ahora secos océanos que una vez cubrieron gran parte de la superficie de Coruscant. Todas las masas de agua natural fueron drenadas y almacenadas en vastas cavernas bajo la ciudad como resultado de la superpoblación. La única masa de agua visible fue el artificial Mar Occidental, con muchas islas artificiales flotando en él, usadas por los turistas de vacaciones. Una de las pocas masas continentales que quedaron intactas fueron las montañas Manarai, dos picos gemelos que se yerguen cerca del famoso Palacio Imperial. Muchos restaurantes flotantes giraban alrededor de las montañas, dando unas perspectivas visuales de una naturaleza maravillosa. Bajo los rascacielos estaban los bajos fondos de Coruscant, donde la luz natural nunca llegaba. La luz artificial iluminaba los niveles más bajos y las señales holográficas podían verse por todas partes. Había numerosos establecimientos de ocio y alimentación para la miríada de alienígenas. Los niveles más bajos estaban abandonados a los mutantes y carroñeros, como los caníbales cthons. thumb|250px|left|Los conductos que llevan agua de los casquetes polares de Coruscant hasta sus ciudades. Sin masas de agua disponibles para saciar su billón de habitantes, los arquitectos de Coruscant, junto con muchos otros de toda la Galaxia, trabajaron juntos para construir un medioambiente autosuficiente entre los masivos rascacielos construidos por todo el planeta. Estaciones protectoras polares fundían el hielo y distribuían el agua a través de un complejo planetario de acueductos y tuberías. Casi todo en el planeta, desde la ropa hasta el embalaje y la maquinaria, era reciclable. Otro problema de un mundo como Coruscant era las inimaginables cantidades de dióxido de carbono y calor energético que su billón de seres generaba cada día, por ello, miles de depuradoras atmosféricas de dióxido de carbono fueron instaladas en las capas altas de la atmósfera para prevenir la degeneración atmosférica. La primera instalación de estas depuradoras planetarias, fueron desarrolladas por la República Galáctica, era conocida como el Proyecto de Recuperación Atmosférica de Coruscant. El Tiempo Estándar Galáctico fue desarrollado en Coruscant y giraba en torno al sistema horario que tenía Coruscant durante una rotación completa, que duraba 24 horas, con 368 días locales por año. thumb|250px|left|Sucesivos niveles de Coruscant. Coruscant orbitaba relativamente lejos de su pequeña estrella Coruscant Prime, en un rango de 207 millones hasta los 251 millones de km. Por tanto Coruscant no tenía un clima adecuado para los humanos. Éstos contrarrestaron esta deficiencia desplegando una serie de espejos orbitales que reflejaban la luz y el calor de su estrella hacia el planeta. Barrios La Ciudad Galáctica estaba dividida en varios miles de cuadrantes, los cuales a su vez, estaban subdivididos en sectores. Cada sector estaba marcado con una numeración en los mapas oficiales, pero solían tener sobrenombres como la Ciudad Sah'c (sector H-46, llamado así por la prominente familia que poseía gran parte de su suelo) y los Talleres, la zona de Coruscant más grande destinada a la industria. (La planificación urbana de Coruscant consistía en la designación de áreas específicas de suelo para determinados propósitos, tales como las zonas gubernamentales, senatoriales, financieras (incluyendo zonas de bancos), residencial, comercial, industrial y manufactura. Estas últimas eran típicamente las zonas designadas más grandes del planeta.) Los Talleres llegaron a ser la zona de producción industrial más grande de la galaxia, en donde durante siglos se construyeron naves, droides, componentes, y material de construcción, pero a medida que la construcción y manufactura se volvieron más eficientes y baratas fuera de Coruscant, los Talleres comenzaron a deteriorarse. Se ganó la reputación de centro de actividad criminal y muchos ciudadanos locales se mantuvieron lejos de allí. Una zona parecida pero más peligrosa, era el Distrito Industrial, el cual fue una vez el corazón industrial de Coruscant hasta que también perdió competitividad con respecto a otros centros de producción en otros mundos del núcleo. En la época de la Gran Purga Jedi estaba en ruinas y casi completamente desierto, debido a los droides salvajes que poblaban sus calles. Estaba situado en la cara opuesta del planeta y era mucho más peligroso que el Subterráneo Meridional y la Zona de Protección Alienígena, que tenían mala fama por derecho propio.Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight Otra área de Coruscant era Ciudad CoCo (diminutivo de "comercio colectivo"). Una gran diversidad de especies vivían y trabajaban en la producción. Una explanada al aire libre parcialmente cercada cerca del edificio del Senado, la Columna de los Comunes, era llamada así porque albergaba a la mayoría de las compañías de prensa y comunicación de la HoloRed. Cerca del núcleo del planeta hay un número de masivas estaciones de relevo de energía. Vista desde el cielo, toda Coruscant está llena de vida y aparece bailando entre infinitas luces. El cielo está totalmente repleto de veloces naves, transportes pesados y plataformas de carga sobre torres vertiginosas. A todo esto añade el espectáculo de luces centelleantes que otorgó al planeta el título de "Joya del Núcleo Galáctico Interior". Una vez en su atmósfera superior, pasadas las plataformas de defensa espacial Golan de órbita fija, un avezado coruscanti verá la fuente de la mayor parte de la iluminación del planeta. A lo que alcanza la vista, toda la superficie del brillante planeta es una inmensa ciudad. No se ve ni un hueco de superficie natural. La ciudad es el resultado de decenas de miles de años de desarrollo cultural e industrial. Coruscant depende especialmente de las importaciones de todo tipo de recursos. Esta dependencia la compensa el simple hecho de que Coruscant es vital; sin su burocracia, sus oficinas de registros, sus juzgadores y sus incontables centros administrativos, la mayor parte de la galaxia caería en la anarquía. A pesar de esto, Coruscant siempre parece estar balanceandose al borde del mismo caos que pretende evitar. Los cielos sobre la ciudad siempre estan llenos de una constante marabunta de tráfico. Una increiblemente intrincada red de carriles entrecruza el cielo del planeta.Existen sistemas computarizados de control de navegación masiva para todas las naves que entran o salen del espacio aéreo de Coruscant. La posibilidad de un desastre en el transporte es temible. Transporte El transporte en los cielos de Coruscant está controlado por los sistemas de autonavegación del planeta, pero mientras muchas naves siguen carriles marcados, hay otros vehículos más pequeños que zumban como moscas fuera de los mismos. Los aerotaxis de Courscant, esenciales para aliviar el tráfico de la ciudad-planeta, son la única solución práctica. Sujetan a los pasajeros con generadores de tracción interna y tienen permiso para usar la ruta mas rápida. Además, están rodeados de una efectiva "burbuja" de repulsión que evita el peligro de las colisiones. Historia Pre-República 200px|thumb|right|Los [[Taungs batallando con los Zhell.]] Coruscant es considerado por muchos como el hogar de los humanos. Milenios atrás, los Arquitectos pudieron haber llevado humanos desde Coruscant con ellos para poblar Corellia. Alrededor del año 200.000 ABY, los humanoides taungs intentaron conquistar las trece naciones humanas iniciales de los Batallones Zhell. Cuando un volcán diezmó a los zhell, las cenizas cubrieron los cielos durante dos años, así que los taungs adoptaron el nombre Dha Werda Verda (Guerreros de las Sombras). Los humanoides zhell finalmente consiguieron echar a los taungs fuera del mundo—por lo que los taungs volaron hacia Roon. Cien milenios más tarde, Coruscant fue inspeccionado por los columis, quienes descartaron el planeta por ser para ellos una primitiva decepción, a pesar de la expansión planetaria de la Ciudad Galáctica. Nuevos edificios fueron construidos sobre los viejos. Como resultado, no quedó virtualmente nada de tierra al descubierto. En los olvidados bajos fondos de la ciudad, solo había oscuridad, contaminación y crimen. Más arriba, estaban las oficinas gubernamentales y áticos de los rascacielos poseídos solo por la élite. Los cincuenta niveles más bajos de la ecumenópolis vieron por última vez la luz natural alrededor del 95.000 ABY Coruscant fue uno de los muchos mundos conquistados por el Imperio Infinito de los rakata, quienes usaron esclavos humanos para construir la Forja Estelar en el 30.000 ABY. Bajo la dominación rakata, los intentos de los humanos de Coruscant de colonizar, estaban limitados a los transbordadores espaciales, con los que acabaron en Alderaan, y en el Cúmulo Tion, Seoul 5, Kuat, Alsakan, Axum, Anaxes, Atrisia, Metellos, Corulag y muchos otros mundos. Los rakata finalmente fueron diezmados por una plaga masiva, permitiendo a los esclavos revolucionarse en Coruscant y en otros mundos sometidos. Durante los dos siguientes siglos, Coruscant fue enlazado junto con otros de los Mundos del Núcleo, incluyendo Corellia y Duro, mediante cánones hiperespaciales. Fue durante esta época que el gobierno de Coruscant absorbió pacíficamente al vecino Imperio Celeste. Durante estos años pre-Republicanos, los idiomas en Coruscant y los de sus vecinos se mezclaron para formar el Antiguo Estándar Galáctico. Principio de la República En el 25.000 ABY, duros y corellianos inventaron un óptimo hiperimpulsor, permitiendo a Coruscant ser la capital de la unión democrática —La República Galáctica. El planeta ocupó la capital republicana durante veinticinco mil años. Justo después de la formación de la República, la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana fue trazada, enlazando Coruscant a Ossus y trayendo a los Caballeros Jedi a la República. Durante los siguientes milenios, el Corredor Coreliano fue trazado, enlazando Coruscant a Corellia y más allá. Las pistolas bláster fueron inventadas en Coruscant sobre esta época, y el famoso Museo Galáctico fue construido en el 12.000 ABY. Desde sus principios, Coruscant, como capital de la República, fue el primer objetivo de varias guerras. La primera fue la Guerra Tionesa contra la Honorable Unión de Desevro & Tion en el 24.000 ABY, en la cual, Coruscant, fue bombardeado con bombas de presión tionesas. Otras de las batallas más tempranas incluyen los Conflictos Alsakanos, la Contención Duinogwuin, la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, el Tercer Gran Cisma, la Gran Revolución Droide y la Gran Guerra Sith. 200px|thumb|left|[[Templo Jedi (Coruscant)|Templo Jedi en Coruscant.]] En 3.653 ABY, durante las negociaciones finales de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, el Imperio Sith lanzó un ataque sorpresa de tal fuerza que las fuerzas defensoras, incluidos los Jedi, apenas pudieron hacerle frente. El Templo Jedi fue destruido, y entre las bajas se contaban seis miembros del Consejo Jedi y el Canciller Supremo. Con Coruscant como rehén, el Senado y los Jedi no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar las condiciones de paz propuestas por los Sith en el Tratado de Coruscant. Siguiendo a la devastación de Ossus, el Consejo Jedi asentó su sede en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, donde muchas reliquias Jedi de Ossus fueron llevadas allí. El Templo fue grandiosamente ampliado, incluyendo la aguja de la Cámara del Alto Consejo Jedi original. El Templo fue varias veces ampliado incluyendo en el 3.519 ABY, en el 2.519 ABY (cuando los Archivos Jedi fueron construidos), en el 2.019 ABY y en el 1.000 ABY (cuando las agujas del Templo fueron levantadas). En el 2.973 ABY, la Rotonda del Senado fue fundada, reemplazando a la anterior asamblea. El exterior de esta masiva estructura sobrevivió a la transformación planetaria de Yuuzhan'tar. Guerras Clon Este planeta fue objetivo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon, y casi cae bajo su poder. El temerario General Grievous comandó esta batalla en persona, bajo las órdenes del señor de los Sith, Palpatine, con el objetivo de secuestrar al Supremo Canciller Palpatine, líder del Gobierno y del Senado de la República. Incontables cruceros de la Federación de comercio desplegaron una ofensiva contra el corazón mismo de la República, algo que no había ocurrido en más de mil años. Centenares de cruceros de ataque y miles de cazas droides clase buitre atacaron a la flota de la República estacionada sobre la atmósfera superior de Coruscant, formada en su mayoría por destructores estelares clase Venator y cazas estelares tipo Arc-170. La enorme ciudad fue invadida por fuerzas del ejército droide, tanto de la Federación de comercio, como de la Techno Union y el ejército separatista, causando pánico entre la población del planeta. Correspondió al cuerpo de caballeros y maestros Jedi que en ese momento se encontraban en el Templo Jedi, coordinar la defensa planetaria. Entre ellos, se encontraban los maestros Jedi Yoda y Mace Windu, ambos miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi. Durante el ataque, y con las defensas del planeta enteramente concentradas en el ataque sorpresa del ejército Separatista, el General Grievous se infiltró en los apartamentos del Canciller Palpatine y planeó su secuestro. Una escuadra de tropas clon de la armada de la República, comandadas por tres maestros Jedi, entre ellos la maestra Shaak-Ti, lograron escoltar al Canciller fuera de sus apartamentos, no sin perder en el proceso a casi una docena de soldados clon. El Canciller fue escoltado a través de las calles de Coruscant, perseguidos de cerca por el General Grievous en persona, y un grupo de droides de ataque avanzados, hasta llegar a un refugio especial de seguridad, cientos de metros bajo la superficie. Ahí, para sorpresa de los maestros Jedi, fueron emboscados por el General Grievous, y perdieron la vida. La maestra Jedi Shaak-Ti, quien se había quedado atrás para proteger el escape del Canciller, llegó al refugio sólo para darse cuenta de la muerte de sus compañeros Jedi, y de la captura del Canciller a manos del General Grievous, quien la sometió y dejó incapacitada, mientras escapaba con su presa. Mientras la defensa de la ciudad se definía entre sus calles y rascacielos, aunque extrañamente, el ejército droide no parecía interesado en tomar posiciones clave, tales como el Senado o el Templo. Su extraña estrategia dio la pauta al maestro Windu y al maestro Yoda sobre las verdaderas intenciones del General Grievous, esto es, la captura de Palpatine. De esta forma, el maestro Windu se separó de la línea de defensa principal y se encaminó con rapidez al refugio, para encontrarse con sus compañeros muertos y la maestra Shaak-Ti sujeta fuertemente por cables restrictores de energía, severamente lastimada. Grievous había logrado escapar con su presa. Pero antes de que lograra despegar, el maestro Windu logró golpear su armadura usando un truco de la Fuerza. En el espacio, al conocerse la noticia de la captura del Canciller Palpatine, se convocó al Tercer Ejército para asistir, comandado por el General Obi-Wan Kenobi y el comandante Anakin Skywalker, los cuales usando cazas estelares Jedi interceptores, lideraron una operación de rescate, logrando infiltrarse en el crucero La Mano Invisible, nave de comando de la flota separatista. A bordo de esta nave, encontraron al canciller Palpatine custodiado por el señor Sith, Darth Tyranus, mejor conocido como el Conde Dooku. Tras una fiera lucha con espadas de luz, Anakin Skywalker derrotó y dio muerte al Conde Dooku, y salvó al Canciller. Final de la República thumb|right|200px|Los rascacielos de Coruscant en el [[32 ABY/Leyendas|32 ABY.]] En el 31 ABY, Coruscant casi es destruido por Ashaar Khorda usando el Infante de Shaa. Jango Fett, Zam Wesell y Yarael Poof salvaron Coruscant, aunque Poof sacrificó su vida por ello. En el 23 ABY, debido a las disputas comerciales entre distintas corporaciones, que no dudaban en recurrir a sobornar a políticos y burócratas. El Senado se acabó convirtiendo en una máquina burocrática lenta, corrupta, ineficaz e inoperante. Por eso cuando la Federación de Comercio efectuó el bloqueo comercial al planeta Naboo se produjo la primera crisis. El Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum no supo solucionar el conflicto y como consecuencia de ello fue cesado por una moción de censura que presentó la propia Reina de Naboo Padmé Amidala en persona, en el senado de Coruscant. El por aquel entonces senador de Naboo Palpatine se las arregló a través de artimañas para ser elegido Canciller Supremo prometiendo acabar con la corrupción. Pero había muchos intereses comerciales en juego y muchas corporaciones y sistemas planetarios se rebelaron formando un grupo separatista que pretendía por medio de las armas saltarse las leyes de la República, causando la secesión de muchos sistemas, incluyendo Ando y Sy Mrth y acabando en un éxodo masivo de los aqualish y sy myrthianos desde Coruscant. Este grupo conocido como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes contaba entre sus filas con la Federación de Comercio, cuyo mundo natal era Neimoidia y sus mundos de negocios y con la fábrica de droides de combate en Geonosis; el Gremio de Comercio originario de Castell y con colonias en Felucia; la Tecno Unión con explotaciones e industrias en Saleucami y Mustafar y el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico que controlaba Muunilinst y Mygeeto así como también al poderoso Conde Dooku (un antiguo maestro Jedi) y con el temible General Grievous. right|thumb|200px|Crepusculo sobre el complejo de apartamentos para senadores en Coruscant. Con la Crisis Separatista ya encima, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes comenzó a ser una visible amenaza contra la República. Para acabar con la Confederación, el nuevo Canciller Supremo recurrió a los Caballeros Jedi y a un Ejército de clones que había sido creado en secreto para la Antigua República por los clonadores de Kamino, según decían ellos por encargo del Maestro Jedi Syfo Dias. El enfrentamiento entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes se denominó Guerras Clon y durante la mayoría de estas guerras, Coruscant fue objetivo del terrorismo Separatista y de asesinatos de lideres republicanos, incluyendo el secuestro como rehén del senador Meena Tills por los terroristas korunnai en el 22 ABY (que de hecho fue la tapadera de un intento para volver al Sector Corporativo contra la República). 21 ABY vio una oleada de grandes desastres, incluyendo la Insurrección de Coruscant y los asesinatos del Finis Valorum y del Senador Viento. left|thumb|250px|El [[Edificio del Senado|Edificio del Senado Galáctico durante la Declaración del Nuevo Orden.]] Aunque la población de Coruscant no sufrió los horrores de las Guerras Clon, tales incidentes sirvieron de pretexto a Palpatine para implementar numerosos cambios en Coruscant en aras de un "incremento de la seguridad". Grandes extensiones de la ciudad fueron transformadas en plataformas militares y las soldados clon fueron enviadas a todas partes. El fanático y xenófobo comité pro-humano COMPOR fue fundado, el Grupo SubAdulto dirigido por Nenevanth Tion marchaban en desfiles patrióticos. COMPOR presionó a Tannon Praji para deportar de la capital a todos los miembros de las especies cuyos mundos natales se hubieran unido a la Confederación. El Vice-Almirante Terrinald Screed fue designado a ocupar el cargo de la Defensa Planetaria de Coruscant. Ya en el 19 ABY, la Confederación triunfó realizando un asalto en Coruscant. Usando unas rutas hiperespaciales secretas, a través del Núcleo Profundo provisto por Palpatine, la flota de los separatistas bajo el comando del temible General Grievous ejecutó el asalto en la ciudad planetaria. Mientras la flota separatista luchaba contra la flota republicana en las capas altas de la atmósfera, una armada de droides de batalla aterrizó en la Ciudad Galáctica. La invasión distrajo a los Jedi y a las fuerzas clónicas mientras el General Grievous y un escuadrón de su élite de MagnaGuardias capturaban al Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Sin embargo, Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi consiguieron rescatarlo de la infame nave insignia Mano Invisible. La Segunda Batalla de Coruscant finalmente resultó a favor de la República y la Armada Confederada fue forzada a una retirada total. Cerca del final de las Guerras Clon, Coruscant fue transformado en el Centro Imperial siguiendo con la Declaración del Nuevo Orden de Palpatine, reorganizando la República Galáctica en el Imperio Galáctico. Imperio Galáctico right|250px|thumb|El [[Palacio Imperial/Leyendas|Palacio Imperial.]] Cuando la República cayó y surgió el Imperio, el Emperador Palpatine construyó un enorme palacio imperial, siendo esta una de las construcciones más grandes hechas en la galaxia. Coruscant era un bastión inconquistable, con centenares de destructores patrulla, andadores, guerreros extremadamente entrenados... Coruscant permaneció como centro imperial hasta que la Alianza para Restaurar la República derrotó en Endor al Emperador. El muy bullicioso planeta se convirtió en sede de la Nueva República una vez tomado por la Alianza tras una heroica batalla. Cuando los Yuuzhan vong invadieron la Galaxia, Coruscant cayó, a pesar de su tenaz resistencia y se convirtió en su capital pero la Alianza Galáctica logró reconquistarlo aplastando a los alienígenas, con la ayuda del Cúmulo de Hapes, la Remanente Imperial, los Mandalorianos y la Ascendencia Chiss. Durante la Segunda guerra civil galáctica, fue objeto de ataques terroristas por parte de los corellianos. Coruscant cayó en poder del Nuevo Imperio Galáctico, y Darth Kraith hizo de él su capital, expulsando al emperador Rohan Fel. left|300px|thumb|Multitud celebrando la muerte de Palpatine. (Notese al fondo en el horizonte el Templo Jedi) Siguiendo a la muerte de Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, un levantamiento tuvo lugar en Coruscant. Miles de millones de coruscantis se alzaron en su nuevo estado de libertad, y un levantamiento armado brotó desde los sectores habitados por los no-humanos. Patrullas imperiales fueron atacadas en las calles y las estatuas de Palpatine fueron derribadas junto con otros símbolos Imperialistas que fueron profanados. En medio del toda la celebración y el motín, las autoridades imperialistas ordenaron una enérgicas y masivas medidas restrictivas sobre las rebeliones entre la población de la ciudad-planetaria y les dieron poder total a las fuerzas militares para acabar con el levantamiento y restablecer el sistema. La represalia militar fue horrenda y el número de víctimas mortales aumentó hasta que el Imperio mato a todos los insurrectos y tomo a la población bajo su control. thumb|right|200px|Las tropas de la Nueva República colocando su bandera sobre la superficie de Coruscant. A continuación, el Gran Visir Sate Pestage asumió el control del Centro Imperial. Desafortunadamente, el se había opuesto a los ex-consejeros de Palpatine quienes formaban el Círculo Interno. Ysanne Isard actuó como intermediaria neutral entre las dos facciones opuestas. Desafortunadamente para ellos, ella había estado poniéndolos en contra los unos contra otros de manera oculta para así poder ser ella la Emperatriz, resultando que ninguno de los dos lados se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella finalmente asumió el control del Centro Imperial en el 5 DBY, aunque su reinado estuvo acosado por las amenazas de sus rivales los Señores de la Guerra y la expansión de la Nueva República. Luchando por mantener el control y conseguir sus fines, ella dispuso un equipo de científicos incluyendo a Evir Derricote para crear un virus artificial conocido como el virus Krytos el cual solo afectaba a especies alienígenas y con ellos contaminó los depósitos de agua. Más tarde, en el año 7 DBY el famoso escuadrón de cazas estelares Escuadrón Pícaro bajo el liderazgo de Wedge Antilles fueron enviados encubiertamente para infiltrarse en Coruscant y sabotear el potente generador del escudo planetario. Para hacer esto, ellos secuestraron un Droide de Construcción EVS y lo usaron para transportarles a un centro de operaciones, en donde desviaron uno de los espejos orbitales para condensar un gran cantidad de reserva de agua. creando así una potente tormenta eléctrica que rompió los escudos. Esto permitió a la flota de la Nueva República bajo la guía del afamado almirante Ackbar entrar en el sistema Coruscant y tomar la capital galáctica. [[Archivo:Lusankyaescapando.jpg|thumb|left|200px|El Lusankya se alza sobre Coruscant.]] Sin embargo, durante los días de la victoria, millones de coruscantis no-humanos empezaron a morir debido al virus Krytos. Debido a que solo los humanos eran inmunes al virus, se generó una fisura entre las especies de la Nueva República. Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, Ysanne Isard utilizó el Lusankya para escapar de Coruscant y volar hacia el hiperespacio hacia el planeta Thyferra a pesar de los esfuerzos del Escuadrón Pícaro. En el despegue, el Lusankya causó la devastación de 259 km.² de la superficie del planeta, matando a millones de habitantes instantáneamente. La onda expansiva atravesó los dos escudos planetarios, tomando una pausa para intercambiar fuego contra el Cañón Nova de Defensa Espacial Golan III antes de echar por la borda el armazón de elevación y partir del sistema Coruscant. Más tarde, los científicos de la Nueva República desarrollaron una cura para el virus Krytos con una mezcla de bacta y una rara variedad de especia ryll, conocida como kor. Esto previno futuras perdidas de vidas alienígenas, aunque las relaciones entre especies continuaron algo volátiles por algún tiempo. Nueva República right|200px|thumb|[[Dragones de Batalla Hapanianos en orbita sobre Coruscant.]] El control de Coruscant era la llave de la Guerra Civil Galáctica para la Nueva República. La Ciudad Imperial fue renombrada como Ciudad de la Nueva República y el anterior nombre de Centro Imperial fue abandonado. Después de que Isard partiera de Coruscant en retirada hacia Thyferra, la profunda fragmentación dentro del Imperio hizo a los Imperialistas perder la fe en sus líderes y los supervivientes del Círculo Interno Imperial se encontraron, una vez más, ejerciendo una poco convincente autoridad centralista para el Imperio. Ellos respaldaban al chiss Gran Almirante Thrawn como Comandante Supremo —creyendo equivocadamente que como alienígena que era y sin prestigio en su mundo enrarecido políticamente, él necesariamente debería sentirse en deuda con sus promotores y su gobierno. En el año 8 DBY, Coruscant fue visitado por el Consorcio de Hapes el cual rodeó al planeta con una flota de Dragones de Batalla Hapanos, efectuando por primera vez desde hacia milenios, el primer contacto significativo que esta sociedad insular realizó con el resto de la Galaxia desde que el Consorcio cerró sus fronteras alrededor del año 3.100 ABY. En la Gran Sala de Recepciones, los delegados hapanos obsequiaron a la Nueva República con muchos y magníficos regalos incluyendo varios Destructores Estelares imperiales. Sin embargo, el regalo final fue lo que más asombró a todos. El hapano hijo de la Reina Madre y heredero Isolder se presentó a si mismo ante la Concejal Leia Organa como pretendiente conyugal. A pesar de los beneficios que este arreglo matrimonial hubiera supuesto entre las dos facciones, ella estaba todavía románticamente enamorada de Han Solo. Al término de una aventura en Dathomir y de la derrota del caudillo Zsinj en manos de la flota hapana, Han Solo y Leia Organa se casaron en el consulado alderaaniano en Coruscant. Asistieron cientos de amigos y oficiales y fue visto por holotransmisión por miles de millones de espectadores a lo largo de la Galaxia. left|200px|thumb|Las Defensas de Coruscant. En el año 9 DBY, durante la Crisis de Thrawn, la flota de Thrawn, sitió a la capital galáctica. Debido a que sus fuerzas eran superadas en número por las defensas de la Nueva República de Coruscant, usaron una tecnología de camuflaje para crear una arma de asedio efectiva, Trhawn colocó asteroides en una órbita baja y luego se retiraron hacia el hiperespacio, donde desde otros mundos crearon un campo invisible de bloqueo alrededor la capital galáctica. Como resultado, la Nueva República se encontró con dos problemas: primero, no podían dejar caer el escudo de energía alrededor del planeta por el peligro de que un asteroide cayera en la superpoblada ciudad y segundo, tampoco podían permitir el tráfico cerca de los escudos del planeta por el peligro de colisión. Esto dejo a Coruscant efectivamente bloqueado y aislado. Después de que Thrawn muriese en la Batalla de Bilbringi, el bloqueo fue levantado y Coruscant fue libre otra vez. right|200px|thumb|El espacio alrededor de Coruscant quedó abarrotado de restos de naves y escombros en la [[Cuarta Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Civil Galáctica)|Cuarta Batalla de Coruscant.]] En el 10 DBY, el Círculo Interno Imperial, animado por lo que Thrawn había cumplido con tan pocos recursos y en tan poco tiempo, acordó organizar un ataque en Coruscant y en otro mundo clave de los Mundos del Núcleo de la Nueva República. Esto forzó a la Jefe de Estado Mon Mothma a considerar un plan de última hora para la defensa de la capital galáctica de Coruscant. Sin embargo, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica ya que el combinado de la armada Imperial empezó a bombardear el escudo de energía de Coruscant desde la órbita, causando graves daños a la superpoblada ciudad. Mon Mothma entonces, ordenó la evacuación general de toda la población de la capital. Por tanto, el Imperio recuperó su Centro no sin librarse de luchar en varias guerrillas contra la Nueva República. Después de que Coruscant hubiese sido reconquistado, el Círculo Interno decidió que era el momento de elegir un nuevo Emperador Galáctico. Muchos almirantes, generales, moffs, Inquisidores, el COMPNOR y los oficiales de la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial no estaban de acuerdo, y un conflicto armado (la Guerra Civil Imperial) se desató rápidamente entre las facciones Imperialistas de Coruscant. La ciudad planetaria fue devastada durante el conflicto con gran parte de la ecumenópolis arrasada por la lucha y miles de millones de muertes. El espacio alrededor de Coruscant estaba abarrotado de basura y con restos de naves que no serian retirados durante años. Después de la muerte final de Palpatine en el año 11 DBY en la Batalla de Onderon, la Nueva República retomó el planeta y usó droides de construcción EV para limpiar todos los escombros y crear nuevos y relucientes rascacielos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la población había huido a causa de las luchas, por tanto su población durante la Era de la Nueva República pudo haber sido más baja. Siendo así que muchos de los apartamentos de nivel medio de la Ciudad de la Nueva República estaban desocupados pero todavía funcionales. En cambio, los oscuros bajos fondos permanecieron inalterados por el programa de reconstrucción y continuaron siendo la guarida de varios sindicatos del crimen. Muchos todavía sobrevivían en los niveles inferiores cuarenta o cincuenta. left|thumb|200px|Hall del senado bombardeado. En el 17 DBY, siguiendo con la Crisis de la Flota Negra, mientras Leia Organa Solo estaba preparándose para un discurso, la sede del Senado fue atacada y severamente dañada por Brakiss y Dolph, haciéndose obligada una restauración completa. En el año 19 DBY, siguiendo a la firma del Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom por el Gran Almirante Gilad Pellaeon del Remanente Imperial y el Jefe de Estado Ponc Gavrisom de la Nueva República en la Quimera, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade Skywalker se casarón en Coruscant. Pero durante la ceremonia matrimonial, un grupo de partidarios Imperialistas intentaron sabotearla infiltrándose en el lugar del evento y contratando una banda criminal para crear disturbios en la boda. La ceremonia comenzó con una despedida de solteros en los niveles inferiores antes de asistir a la ceremonia privada Jedi, en el renovado Templo Jedi. La ceremonia pública, en los Jardines de la Reflexión de Coruscant, transcurrió pacíficamente gracias a Booster Terrik y a varios otros que contuvieron a la banda en el aparcamiento. Al final cuando los partidarios Imperialistas intentaban transmitir un virus informático, Luke los convenció para que se rindieran y se unieran a la fiesta. En el año 22 DBY, el Segundo Imperio se infiltró en el Sistema de Coruscant usando el escudo encubridor de la Academia de las Sombras para permanecer en órbita sobre el planeta invisible a los ojos de la presencia militar de la Nueva República y a la Fuerza Defensiva Planetaria de Coruscant. Una fuerza del Segundo Imperio, formada por las antiguas lanzaderas de asalto del piloto TIE Qorl y varios otros cazas TIE, modificados también a bordo del Crucero de Carga Adamant volaron hacia el hiperespacio con su valioso cargamento de naves de hiperpropulsión. El Imperio, envió también tres Hermanas de la Noche llamadas Tamith Kai, Garowyn y Vilas para infiltrarse en los bajos fondos y reclutar más seguidores de su causa, incluyendo a las bandas callejeras de Los Descarriados y los Zekk. Aquellos que descubrieron ser sensibles a la Fuerza, se convirtieron en Jedis Oscuros mientras que el resto engrosaron las filas de las tropas de asalto y pilotos TIE. Ingeniosamente, los aprendices Jaina, Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka y Lowbacca usaron varios espejos solares para quemar los sistemas de encubrimiento de la Academia de las Sombras, exponiéndolos a la flota de la Nueva República. Sin embargo, la estación activó su hiperimpulsor y consiguió escapar al hiperespacio. Afortunadamente, el Imperio sería derrotado más tarde durante una escaramuza en Yavin 4. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong right|200px|thumb|Los [[Yuuzhan Vong no detuvieron su acometida hasta conquistar Coruscant.]] Los yuuzhan vong rebautizaron al planeta como Yuuzhan'tar, por ser el nombre de su planeta natal, de su especie y de su suprema deidad Yun-Yuuzhan y lo vongformizaron para borrar la ciudad que cubría su superficie y restaurar su ecología natural. Con el propósito de alcanzar el máximo parecido a su mundo natal, utilizaron grandes dovin basal para "tirar" gravitacionalmente del planeta y acercarlo a Coruscant Prime y se puso en marcha un proceso biológico, controlado por el Cerebro Planetario, para crear una jungla y aumentar la temperatura ambiental liberando así más humedad a la atmósfera. Pronto, casi toda la ex-ecumenópolis estaba cubierta bajo la vegetación que consumía los edificios derruidos, mientras los nuevos ríos llenaban los cañones por donde antes habían surcado los aires los deslizadores aéreos. Los niveles inferiores fueron los dominios de la naturaleza salvaje de su planeta natal, transplantada allí desde la galaxia yuuzhan vong y también el lugar donde los "intocables" Avergonzados vivían. Tres de las lunas menores de Coruscant fueron arrastradas de sus órbitas originales por los dovin basal mientras que su luna más grande fue destruida por mareas gravitacionales, creadas por los impulsos de otros yammosk conectados a los dovin basal. Con una técnica similar se dispersó el material de la luna fragmentada en rocas, polvo y magma solidificado en un gran cinturón de asteroides conocido como el Puente Arco-Iris, con el que ellos estaban familiarizados en su antiguo planeta. El Puente Arco-Iris orbitaba Coruscant con un ángulo aproximado de 17º con respecto a la eclíptica. left|110px|thumb|[[Yu'Shaa(actualmente conocido como Nom Anor) observando la vongformación de Coruscant.]] La vasta mayoría de la población no-yuuzhan vong del planeta tuvo que partir fuera del mundo en grandes naves de refugiados, aunque algunos permanecieron bajo la subestructura de la ciudad, llamada ahora la "nueva" Necrópolis de Coruscant. Pero la transformación de Coruscant en Yuuzhan´tar no fue tan rápida como hubieran querido sus autores y en el proceso se produjeron diversos fallos siendo el más notable el de una espora hongo que nubló la atmósfera e infectó produciendo grandes escozores, a todos los seres vivos y a los propios yuzzhan vong. Los yuuzhan vong culparon a los dirigentes que estaban a cargo de la transformación y ejecutaron a su máxima autoridad pero tiempo después se supo que los fallos habían sido culpa del Cerebro Mundial. Jacen Solo, hijo de Han Solo y Leia Organa Solo, había contactado con él en el inicio de su desarrollo y lo había persuadido para que se rebelara contra sus creadores. Las acciones del dhuryam ayudaron a derrotar a los yuuzhan vong y por eso se le considera vital en la restauración de Coruscant. Cuando el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot llegó de improviso al sistema, colapsó el Puente Arco-Iris, causando que otra de las lunas de Coruscant fuera eyectada fuera de su órbita, y movió a Coruscant a una órbita aun más cercana que la anterior, provocando erupciones volcánicas y terremotos por primera vez en dos mil años. La Alianza Galáctica finalmente pudo reconquistar Coruscant a los yuuzhan vong durante la Liberación de Coruscant. Alianza Galáctica La Alianza Galáctica y los yuuzhan vong firmaron un tratado de paz en el año 30 DBY, terminando así la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Se decidió que Coruscant volvería a ser reconstruida como la capital de la Alianza Galáctica, recuperando el estilo de la ecumenópolis hasta donde fuese posible y conservando también la transformación yuuzhan vong que todavía fuese inviable de cambiar. El Cerebro Planetario siguió ocupando el Edificio del Senado, siendo imposible retirarlo por el momento, sin causar daños a largo plazo al planeta. El Nuevo Templo Jedi fue también construido. Un gran parque llamado la Unidad Verde fue creado como símbolo del tratado de paz entre los yuuzhan vong y la Alianza Galáctica. El gobierno fue transferido de vuelta, desde el mundo de Denon y nuevos edificios fueron levantados, como la nueva sede del Senado, la sede Ejecutiva y las bases de la Fuerzas de Defensa. Por el tiempo de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica en el año 40 DBY, la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica, una organización de vigilancia secreta, fue creada por la Alianza Galáctica para espiar y observar el terrorismo coreliano en Coruscant. La Guardia estaba liderada por Jacen Solo, Caballero Jedi y coronel de la Alianza Galáctica militar y también aspirante a Lord Sith. La G.A.G. fue responsable de internar y deportar ciudadanos corelianos de la Ciudad Galáctica, y en muchos casos, asesinando a aquellos a quienes capturaban durante los asaltos. Por estas severas acciones y por sus uniformes militares oscuros, los miembros de la Guardia se ganaron a pulso la reputación de banda de intransigentes e intolerantes frente a la población. Muchos de sus presos se referían a ellos como los "Asaltadores", lo que llevaba a inevitables comparaciones de Jacen Solo con Darth Vader y sus tropas con las tropas de asalto. Bajo el liderazgo de Jacen los soldados vieron un parecido entre Jacen y el estilo de mando de Darth Vader, conscientes de que él "nuca les pediría aquello que el no pudiera hacer". Aunque necesarias en algunas situaciones, las acciones de la G.A.G. fueron el principal vehiculo para la conversión de Jace en Lord Sith. Esto solo hizo que aumentar la desavenencia entre la Alianza Galáctica y el Movimiento Secesionista Corelliano. Nuevo Imperio thumb|300px|Coruscant durante la [[Era del Legado.]] Durante el año 130 DBY, el control de Coruscant había sido arrancado de la adhesión del la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, y estaba ahora en manos de un renaciente Imperio. Coruscant comenzó a aparecer próspero y bullicioso como lo fuera una vez durante la Antigua República, pero todavía con las secuelas de los yuuzhan vong en la memoria, la vuelta al crecimiento de los rascacielos, y las nuevas vistas del alterado cielo nocturno. El Tráfico aéreo en líneas aéreas fueron los principales medios de transporte. Fauna Los animales fugitivos fueron un gran componente de la fauna "salvaje" de la planeta ciudad. Muchas especies exóticas eran introducidas por contrabando desde otros planetas para placer de los ciudadanos de Coruscant. A menudo, estas criaturas seguían siendo demasiado salvajes o peligrosas para ser domesticadas, algunas veces terminaban por ser liberadas en el artificial ambiente de Coruscant y otras se escapaban por sus propios medios del comercio de animales. Una de estas especies fue el narglatch, sus especímenes eran tiernas mascotas cuando eran jóvenes, pero siempre causaban problemas cuando comenzaban a crecer hasta la madurez. Algunos de los animales depredadores más peligrosos llegaron incluso a matar y a devorar a sus amos antes de escapar. A pesar de que estaban lejos de sus mundos, muchas de estas especies que consiguieron liberarse fueron capaces de sobrevivir en Coruscant. Algunos animales emigraron a ciertas áreas, como los wampas que se adaptaron en las regiones polares más frías del planeta. Los niveles más bajos de Coruscant estaban infestados por criaturas peligrosas como los anoobas, grank de dientes de sierra, y veermoks, los cuales se deleitaban con la basura o con otras criaturas. A veces, estas se volvían tan peligrosas como para que los habitantes de los niveles inferiores no pudieran salir por la noche. * Gusano eléctrico * Ogro Coruscantí * Cthon * Babosa Duracreta * Gartro * Babosa granítica * Murciélago-Hawk * Stratt * Polilla nocturna luna anillada * Cucaracha-arácnida * Moscas Bot * Rata acorazada * Pulga flotante * Thranticilio * Moscas brillantes * Gusano de la basura * Halcón aguja * Barnacle de las sombras * Dianoga * Sapo chirriante * Ratón de pelea * Rata mutante Defensas En la Batalla de Coruscant durante la Invasión yuuzhan vong, Coruscant tenia un sistema de cuatro niveles de defensa. El primer y más alto nivel, eran una serie de minas. Estas fueron desactivadas durante la Batalla de Coruscant bajo instancia de Lando Calrissian porque creyó que causarían más mal que bien, solo fueron reactivadas por Calrissian más tarde cuando la flota de ataque yuuzhan vong estaba en medio de esta, atrapando muchos enemigos. El segundo nivel eran una serie de Plataformas de Defensa Golan, la mayoría Golan de tipo II. La plataforma de mando estaba apodada como “Defensa Orbital I” y era la más grande su hermanas. La mayoría de ellas fueron destruidas cuando los yuuzhan vong traspasaron las líneas defensivas de la Nueva República, incluyendo a la plataforma de mando. El tercer nivel era un par de escudos planetarios globales, controlados por una serie de reles en la superficie de Coruscant. El escudo parecía funcionar mediante un tipo de dispersión de energía dispersada por todo el escudo. Los yuuzhan vong emplearon una táctica que consistía en una serie de lanzamientos por tandas de naves kamikaze que chocaban contra los escudos, sobrecargando la capacidad de los reles, y haciendo que se vinieran abajo definitivamente. El cuarto y último nivel era una formación de turbolasers, semejantes a los sistemas de puestos defensivos de grandes naves. Algunos operaban de forma automatizada, otros por tiradores humanos y droides astromecánicos. También contaban con la bomba de protones en el despacho del Jefe de Estado, la cual fue detonada cuando soldados yuuzhan vong ocuparon el Palacio Imperial. La explosión destruyó el edificio que albergaba el despacho y torres de control en Coruscant. Es desconocido si la Alianza Galáctica Incorporó las mismas defensas durante la reconstrucción de Coruscant. Entre bastidores thumb|300px|right|Vista Espacial de Coruscant en el [[32 ABY/Leyendas|32 ABY.]] Coruscant tuvo su primera aparición en el Universo Expandido y fue nombrado de tal manera por vez primera en Heredero del Imperio de Timothy Zhan. Coruscant no fue visto en la gran pantalla hasta el estreno de la Edición Especial de 1997 El Retorno del Jedi y más tarde apareció en La Amenaza Fantasma. Coruscant es por tanto uno de los pocos elementos del UE que aparecieron en las películas. El nombre de "Coruscant" proviene de la palabra latina "coruscāre", en español coruscar, que significa "brillar", "centellear" o "relucir", probablemente refiriéndose al lado nocturno de la ciudad planetaria brillando por la enorme cantidad de luz artificial. Tradicionalmente era pronunciado con la 'k' en –ko'-rus-kant' –sin embargo es pronunciado Ko'-ru-sant en el Universo de Star Wars, pero solo después de la introducción del mundo en La Amenaza Fantasma. Los que lo conocian de antes, usaban en libros sonoros, dramatizaciones y similares la pronunciación con la 'k' en –ko'-rus-kant'. Coruscant, que por aquel entonces era llamado "Alderaan" en los borradores, iba a aparecer en el Episodio IV de Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza, pero el presupuesto no lo permitió, así que mucha de la acción que transcurría en Alderaan fue llevada a la Estrella de la Muerte y Alderaan se convirtió en el nombre del planeta natal de Leia Organa, que acabó siendo destruido en la película. El concepto de la sede Imperial, renombrado como "Had Abbadon", surgió de nuevo en el Retorno del Jedi y fue donde el concepto de ciudad planetaria apareció por primera vez. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que llevar a la pantalla semejante ciudad, sería imposible con los medios técnicos de por aquel entonces, así que la idea fue abandonada, mostrando tan solo, unas breves escenas de la ciudad planetaria durante la celebración del derrocamiento de Palpatine tras la victoria de la Batalla de Endor. En varias novelas, los personajes alineados con el Imperio se referían a Coruscant como "Centro Imperial". En las historias, este cambio era justificado como un renombramiento administrativo necesario para enfatizar las diferencias entre la Antigua Republica y el Imperio. left|200px|thumb|Atardecer de Coruscant. Algunos fans, a pesar del uso de las palabras "Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana" en el comienzo de cada película de Star Wars, imaginaron que la saga de Star Wars ocurría en un futuro lejano, y especularon que Coruscant era una versión de la Tierra en el futuro. Sin embargo Coruscant tenia cuatro lunas y la Tierra solo una, y era el sexto planeta en vez del tercero desde su sol. Y por si fuera poco, la Tierra esta mucho más lejos del corazón de la galaxia Vía Láctea de lo que se suponía que estaba Coruscant (25.000 a 28.000 años luz contra los 10.000 años luz que solo separan a Coruscant del núcleo galáctico). La cuestión sobre como los humanos acabaron en la galaxia de Star Wars nunca ha sido realmente preguntada o respondida en ninguna fuente oficial. Inconsistencias [[Archivo:TIEFighterCoruscant.png|thumb|240px|right|Una versión distinta de Coruscant, tal y como se ve en el videojuego Star Wars: TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM edition.]] En el amplio volumen de material que existe relativo a Coruscant, hay algunas declaraciones contradictorias sobre la ecumenópolis. La mayoría de las fuentes, incluyendo todas las ilustraciones, muestran a Coruscant con insignificantes superficies de agua, excepto por los casquetes polares. Sin embargo, en la Trilogía La Crisis de la Flota Negra declara que Coruscant tenía dos continentes, uno grande que contenía la Ciudad Imperial y otro más pequeño. Más de la mitad de esta versión de Coruscant era un océano. Ninguna otra fuente sigue esta versión (aunque La Fuente de la Trilogía Thrawn hace referencia a distintos continentes), y la discrepancia es solventada adjudicando la referencia del supuesto "océano" al artificial Mar Occidental. La introducción del juego de 1994 de Star Wars: Asalto TIE muestra una vista orbital de Coruscant, muy fiel a la apariencia del planeta en las películas previas tal como iban a ser vistas cinco años más tarde. Sin embargo la Edición de Coleccionista, que reedita la introducción, muestra un Coruscant similar a la Tierra, de color azul y con nubes. Población Una de las más notables inconsistencias es sobre la población del planeta. Las fuentes más recientes del Universo Expandido, tales como la novela Traidor y en los libros de consulta Inside the Worlds of the Phantom Menace y Coruscant and the Core Worlds, habían estimado una población de un billón para Coruscant; otras fuentes oficiales divergían ampliamente, hacia cifras más bajas, tales como 5 mil millones, 10 mil millones, 176 mil millones y 650 mil millones: bastante distintas las discrepancias entre ellos, todas estas cifras fueron criticadas por varios fans como una enorme desestimación de la densidad de población de la ciudad planetaria. El sitio web Star Wars Technical Commentaries, sin embargo, argumentaban a favor de una población de "al menos del orden de varios miles de billones (>1.000.000.000.000.000) y ciertamente no menos de varios cientos de billones". Una posible solución sería leer las declaraciones sobre "un trillón" refiriéndose al significado tradicional de trillón en vez de usar la manera americana. Esto haría igualar un trillón a 10^18 en vez de 10^12, reconciliando ambas declaraciones y observaciones oficiales. Inspiración El concepto de ciudad cubriendo un planeta entero no es completamente nuevo. El planeta Trantor de la novela de Isaac Asimov Fundación es probablemente el primer planeta ficticio en ser totalmente urbano, pero no fue el último. De hecho, uno de los borradores para el nombre de Coruscant fue Jhantor, en homenaje al trabajo de Asimov. Más tarde, las fuentes del Universo Expandido llegaron a usar el nombre de Trantor para un planeta muy parecido a Coruscant. También se había especulado que ciertos aspectos de Coruscant estaban inspirados en las vistas del 2019 de Los Angeles en la película de 1982 de Ridley Scout Blade Runner, incluyendo la gigantesca pirámide de la Corporación Tyrell. También se especuló sobre escena de la persecución en Coruscant en El Ataque de los Clones que había sido inspirada o incluso copiada descaradamente de la película de Luc Besson El Quinto Elemento. Tema musical El tema musical de Coruscant, conocido como la Ciudad Imperial, puede ser escuchada en la banda sonora de Las Sombras del Imperio. Gentilicio de Coruscant El gentilicio de "Coruscant", es Coruscanti. Lo mismo pasa con el idioma húngaro en donde una "i" es añadida al final del nombre del país o ciudad; por ejemplo América: amerikai; Canadá: Kanadai; Kina (China): Kinai. También, fonéticamente, la pronunciación de Coruscant proviene del húngaro. Elección de Coruscant para la saga Con respecto a la aparición de Coruscant en las películas previas, Timothy Zahn dijo esto en la Celebration III: "Solo para que quede claro, yo no inventé el planeta... George Lucas ya había inventado la ciudad planetaria mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando yo estaba empezando la Trilogía de Thrawn, me dijeron de hacerla en coherencía con las fuentes de West End Games, y ellos tenían en lista el Planeta Imperial. Bien, nadie llama a un planeta 'Planeta Imperial', así que pensé que necesitaba un nombre, y escogí una palabra que significa brillar: 'Coruscant'. Aparentemente, cuando llegó la hora de escoger el nombre (para las películas), todos persuadieron a George en usar Coruscant. Así que me sentí muy apreciado y reconocido –como una batiente cola de perro. Fue un honor para mi formar parte de la película de esta manera." .]] Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Children of the Force'' *''Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan'' *''The Monster'' *''Preludio a la Rebelión'' *''Consejo Jedi: Actos de Guerra'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Nomad'' *''Outlander'' *''Misión a Malasteare'' *''Republic: Twilight'' *''Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Republic: Darkness'' *''Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''HoloNet News'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Lesson'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Misión: Corellia'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Sacrificio en Pengalan'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' * * * * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''El Héroe de Cartao'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: la Venganza de los Sith'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights: Chiaroscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights: Patterns of Force'' *''Dark Vendetta'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''A Death Star is Born'' *''First Impressions'' *''Darth Vader: Extinción'' *''Resurrection'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Star Tours'' *[[X-wing (novelas)|Novelas X-wing]] **''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' **''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Imperio oscuro'' *''The Other'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi'' **''Star By Star'' **''Dark Journey'' **''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' **''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' **''Traitor'' **''The Unifying Force'' *''Revenants'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Dark Nest Trilogy'' **''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' **''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' }} Fuentes * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of The Phantom Menace'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Planet Hoppers'' *''Heir to the Empire sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire (soundtrack)'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Coruscant Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Capitales Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico